The broken, black pearl necklace
by AlaskaForever
Summary: Disclaimer: I do not own Professor Layton except for my OC. Meloney's world is turned upside down when her parents are killed. How will she deal with meeting her uncle? A small introduction to Meloney's life. Rated T for upsetting themes.


**The broken, black pearl necklace**

**Here is my first professor Layton story. I hope you enjoy it!**

Curled up in to a defensive ball, a young girl buried her face in to her lap in the corner of her living room. Tears cascaded down her cheeks for she had received the most shocking news imaginable, that could only be resembled to a bombshell. Her parents had been killed in a horrific car accident. Barton sighed as he watched the young girl's pale face contort with anguish and anger. She was shaking uncontrollable and she was murmuring something over and over again. However, it was in-audible. "How did the accident happen?" Barton queried in a whisper, not wanting the innocent child to become even more distressed. "I don't see how it is any of your concern Barton! Anyway... some sort of device that became out of control. The details are vague, we do not have any eye-witnesses to explain what happened. We are starting a thorough investigation tomorrow." Inspector Chelmey answered quickly in a hushed tone. "What is going to happen to Meloney?" Barton asked with concern written all over his face. If it wasn't for his duties he would adopt the girl himself and spoil her rotten, but this would not be the ideal choice. Meloney's head rose sharply at the mention of her name and she eyed the two police officers warily. "She is related to none other than the famous Professor Layton. She will be living with her uncle in London" Inspector Chelmey explained quickly, anxious to move Meloney away from the suffocating memories of her house. "Don't I get a say in this?" Meloney croaked as Inspector Chelmey approached her and Meloney couldn't help but shudder at his height. "No! You need to be with family. Come with us." Inspector Chelmey said gruffly as he indicated the police car that was waiting patiently outside. Meloney felt like her legs would not co-opperate as she headed reluctantly out of the door. Spinning round she gave one last fond glance to her beloved house that was filled with many wonderful memories, but also pain. Anger ran through her veins as she realised the short policemen carried a shattered necklace that had belonged to her mother; Lily Layton in an evidence bag. It would be futile to ask for it... Dread entered Meloney as she sat in the back of the car as it slowly accelerated up the road. She was not keen on meeting this so-called famous uncle, especially if he was going to turn out to be exactly like her father.

Hours seemed to drift past at the speed of light, probably because Meloney had fallen asleep. All of the events had caught up with her. The strange men, who had knocked on her door and their professional manner that meant they could not share any sympathy as they delivered the heart-wrenching news. Guiltily, Meloney kept thinking bitter thoughts about her dad, but she had adored her sweet mother and cherished those moments she had spent with her. Most of her unshed tears belonged to her, as well as the ones that had already streaked her face, leaving her skin raw and red. Feeling numb, Meloney glanced out of the window, but she was too tired to care what the appearance of her new city was like. The grey sky seemed to emphasise the dismal day that Meloney had so far experienced. Turning down a quiet street, Meloney held her breath as the car pulled outside a medium sized, iron gate. A figure appeared on the driveway, upon his head was a top hat. The hat of a gentlemen, Meloney thought to herself, worrying that this meant he would be strict. Opening the door, Inspector Chelmey ignored the fact that this girl's plight was tugging on his heart strings "Are you waiting for an invitation?! Get out" he growled aggressively with a sullen expression plastered on his weather-beaten face. Obliging, Meloney jumped out and as she hesitated the Inspector pushed her firmly forward. Smiling the tall figure walked towards her and Meloney noticed his skin had a light, olive looking tan. "Meloney it is wonderful to see you again! Last time I saw you, you were just a mere toddler and quite a lively one at that." Professor Layton spoke with a happy tone and lifted the front of his hat slightly, in greeting. Breathing quickly Meloney took a step back, feeling nervous. Still smiling, Professor Layton bent down, so he was eye-level with Meloney. "There's no need to be afraid, my dear. This is your home as much as it is mine. I am certain that given time you will flourish and learn to be happy once again. I am delighted you are here, of course I only wish it were under different circumstances..." he spoke gently and placed a reassuring hand on Meloney's shoulder. Standing up, he offered his niece his arm, but she just stared and seemed uncertain whether to place her hand on it or not. "Perhaps I should lead the way. After all you do not know where you will be going!" Professor Layton announced cheerfully as he opened the door and stepped aside so Meloney could enter first.

Bustling around, a flushed woman was rambling frantically as she cleaned. Upon hearing the footsteps she stopped and said loudly "Oh! This must be the little love that has come to be part of the family!" Rosa beamed at Meloney, who shrunk away from her. "Yes and thank you so much for preparing everything Rosa. I really appreciate it!" Professor Layton expressed his gratitude as he turned to face Meloney. "Rosa is my personal maid, but she is also like a second mother to me." the Professor explained and Meloney seemed to relax a little as she now knew the identity of this person. "You and your compliments Professor! Honestly you are making me blush. Anyway, you best eat up while it is still hot." Rosa laughed heartily and then directed them to the small dining table that had two plates, piping hot due to the roast dinner that rested neatly on top of them. Sitting down Meloney did not touch her food. "Meloney what ever is the matter? I know you have been through a huge shock, but you must eat. Otherwise you will become ill and we do not want that, do we?" Professor Layton questioned his niece, his voice full of concern. Pushing her plate away Meloney looked defiantly at her unlce "You wouldn't understand. He never allowed me to eat before he had finished... I know my place and I assume you are no different." Meloney stated bluntly her eyes heavy with fatigue and her stomach did not complain for food, she simply was not hungry. Rising from the table, Meloney shrieked at her confused uncle "Don't touch me! I'm sorry!" as she cried hysterically and the Professor knelt on to the floor and signalled to Rosa. "Rosa, could you show Meloney to her room. After all she has endured a long journey to get here. She must be exhausted and maybe tommorow she will be able to have some breakfast" the Professor glanced at Rosa, hoping she understood not to take offence that Meloney had not touched her food. "Of course! Come along dear, things will look brighter in the morning" Rosa said gently as she took Meloney's hand and lead her through a door that had been the Professor's study. However, he know kept most of his important documents and clutter as Rosa often called it, in his office at Greensheller University.

Sipping a cup of tea, Layton opened his eyes as Rosa appeared from the room a while later. Dabbing her eyes with a handkerchief and she sat next to the Professor. "The poor lamb has suffered so much! She didn't confide in me, but you can tell she needs to get things of her chest. Peculiar that outburst wasn't it." Rosa mused and Layton nodded his head in agreement. "Very peculiar indeed. I will not be going to work for a while until Meloney has settled in. I need to find out how she was treated and gain her trust. My brother was never the one to be... shall we say sensitive to others feelings." and Rosa seemed to digest this information for a moment. "Is that from past experience or just a feeling?" and the Professor fidddled with the brim of his hat, which he did whenever he was in doubt "A bit of both" he conceded as he walked over to Meloney's bedroom and poked his head round the door. "Goodnight Meloney. I promise to protect you and I hope you can learn to trust me..." Layton whispered lovingly and felt a surge of joy and he couldn't help but think; this is what it feels like to be a father...

**Me: I hope you enjoyed it! I do not want to reveal too much. I am going to do a few short stories to do with how their relationship develops and it will reveal more about Meloney's past. Please feel free to review!**


End file.
